


Messing with the Terran

by ShyFicWriter



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Tickle Fights, Tickling, ticklish reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter
Summary: Yondu and Kraglin decide to entertain themselves by making Reader declare who’s better at tickling.
Relationships: Kraglin Obfonteri & Reader, Yondu Udonta & Reader
Kudos: 11





	Messing with the Terran

“Well, that’s the last of it,” said Kraglin, closing the compartment after you and he finished loading the last of your haul. Yondu was already in the front of the ship, plotting the course back to the Eclector.

You and Kraglin were bantering as you approached the front of the M-ship, you were jokingly telling him the job would have gone faster if Peter was there instead. (Peter would have come, but his job on Xandar ran long, and he couldn’t make it back in time.)

Kraglin laughed and twisted your insult back on you, agreeing it _would_ have gone faster… if Peter had replaced _you_. He pinched your side from behind, making you squeak and jump away, nearly knocking into Yondu who by now had finished plotting the coordinates and had stood to grab a drink from the cooler.

“Really, Kraglin?” Yondu scolded, masking a grin. “If ya really wanna get her going ya gotta do it like this.” He then briefly wiggled his fingers into your ribs, making you burst into giggles and jump back. Instinctively you batted at his hands.

“Are you trying to question my skills at tickling Terrans?” Kraglin laughed, willing to make this a game at your expense. “I’m sure I’m better than even Peter now, and he _is_ a Terran! See?” Kraglin then reached out and grabbed you by your wrist before you could get away, lifting it above your head and tickling under your arm, making you squeal and protest as you pulled away from him.

“Quit it!” You whined through your giggles, backing away from the men. However, this fell on deaf ears as Yondu spoke up again.

“It sounds like yer challengin’ yer captain, boy.” Yondu said in a challenging tone with a hint of mischief. He winked at Kraglin. Neither of them really cared who was the better tickler, but a chance to ‘mess with the Terran’ was always a welcome distraction.

Kraglin played along, crossing his arms and pretending to puff out his chest in defiance. “Maybe I am.”

“Well then it looks like there’s only one way to settle this.”

They both looked at you.

_‘Oh crap…’_ You started to back away. You didn’t like those looks.

They only followed.

“Um, you know, I-I think I left something outside the ship… I should go check…” you said nervously, holding your hands up in defense as you continued to back towards the door to the ship. You reached back towards the handle once you got close enough, only to have Yondu grab your wrist and pull you away before you could get a grip on it.

“Come now, be a good sport! Why don’t ya tell us which one is better at exploitin’ this little weakness of yers?” Yondu laughed, “Or do we need to prove which one of us can make you squeal the loudest?”

Your face went red at this, but before you could protest Yondu was already wiggling his fingers into your armpits and you were laughing hysterically.

“Wait! Wait! Please!” You managed to get out between giggles.

Soon you felt the spidering of fingertips on your sides join the mix. Kraglin had began tickling you from behind and your laughter became louder.

“AHa! No fair!” You squeak, crumpling to the floor in an attempt to escape. This of course didn’t work. They only followed you down and then pinned you, Yondu sitting on your legs and Kraglin pulling your arms over your head. They stopped for a moment.

"Alright, girly, tell us which one is the best.” Kraglin smirked.

Figuring you better side with your captain if you knew what was good for you, you blurted out Yondu’s name.

Kraglin faked being hurt, but really he had almost hoped you’d say that, because it gave him an excuse for what he was gonna do next. “Are ya sure? Because I’m sure I’m the best at this.” He then started to mercilessly tickle you under your arms.

You squealed in laughter, only able to take it for a few moments before squealing out a retraction, now proclaiming Kraglin the victor to get him to stop.

This worked, but it also backfired. Now it was Yondu’s turn to feign a disdain for your proclamation.

“Now how can ya just go and switch like that, girl? Ya said I was the better one! Or is knowing yer worst spot not enough for ya?” He then began drilling his thumbs into your hips, your worst spot, making you laugh so hard you could barely breathe.

Eventually you were able to screech out a, “OK! OK! IT’S YOU! YOU WIN!”

However, _you_ couldn’t win. After Yondu stopped his assault, Kraglin restarted his, scribbling all over your ribcage with one hand as he gripped your wrists with his other.

“Now that doesn’t seem fair! You just said I was the best!”

You squealed and whined, protesting though your laughter. “Stop! Stop! _What do you want from me!_ ”

“For ya to tell us I’m better at it!” chuckled Yondu as he joined Kraglin, tickling your belly.

“No cap, I think she’ll agree it’s me!” Kraglin released your wrists in favor of tickling both your armpits at once.

You squirmed and screamed with laughter. “Please! Please! I can’t breathe! You both win! Please stop!” you cried out.

“Hm… it seems we’re too equally matched, Captain.” Kraglin chuckled as they both finally stopped their assault. 

“It appears so…” Yondu said with a grin as he stood. He knew they could have kept going, playfully demanding a real answer, but he didn’t want you to pass out. Not to mention you all still had things to do, you couldn’t just mess around forever.

Kraglin offered you a hand up and you accepted, but not without pouting.

“You both suck!” you scolded, a grin still betraying your face.

“Hey, gotta entertain ourselves somehow!” Kraglin laughed. ‘Messing with the Terrans’ _was_ one of their favorite games, after all.

You punched him in the arm before taking your seat, and spent the entire flight home thinking of ways to get them back.

You would have your revenge, even if it just came in the form of an annoying prank.


End file.
